The Change
by XxKatixX
Summary: This is the sequel to the wedding. It is about what happens after the wedding and honeymoon.


The Change 

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or any character. Or ideas of Stephenie Meyer.))**

**Chapter 1**

It was a hard day today because I had to say goodbye to everyone – forever – but I tried to hide that knowledge, tried to forget it. Dad was almost crying and mum couldn't stop hugging me. It was horrible to see them so sad I promised to visit them though I knew that this wouldn't be possible. We still didn't know how we should hush up the change. After 15 minutes Edward and I sat in the car.

''Should we go to La Push before we leave the country?'' he asked.

I was surprised that he asked that. "If it is ok for you,'' I said.

"Don't worry about me, I think it's important," Edward answered.

It rained when we arrived at Jakes House. I went out and rang the doorbell but it was Billy who opened the door. He told me that Jake was at the beach. And so I said goodbye to Billy and hurried down to the beach. I found Jake there sitting on the old tree staring at the ocean. I stood there in front of him in the rain thinking about what I should say.

''Jake,'' I whispered, he didn't move. After a few seconds he said something which wasn't easy to understand.

"So you'll leave now.''

''Jake I can't leave without saying goodbye to you.''

''If you ever come back Bella you will be my enemy'' he said, angry 

''We will find a way to manage and I will come back ... bet on that,'' I answered.

And without a warning I hugged him said goodbye and ran away. I was glad about the rain so Edward wouldn't see that I cried.

Back in the car I knew that he knew but he didn't say anything. And so we left my home. The place I really could call home. The place I found Edward. The place I found a new family and a new friend, which would be my enemy soon.

Edward and I arrived at our new Home in the evening, which was a nice little house in a lonely part of the city in Alaska where the college was. We had to go to the college in three months but I would probably need more time before I could go there. Carlisle wanted to come in two days. And then Edward would do it. He was nervous I could feel that. The house was a bit to big for two students but Edward didn't care about that. I guessed that he choose this house because of the lonely area in which it was.

The living room was huge with a chimney and a big black sofa, which looked like the one from his room. The windows were wide with dark red curtains. Next to the living room there was a kitchen and a dining room, which wasn't that, big but it looked comfortable. There where three bedrooms upstairs and two bathrooms as well. It all looked a bit showy but I didn't really care about it.

It was strange to live in such a big house together with Edward. We were alone all the time. The first night I couldn't really sleep so I went out of the room to look for Edward who wasn't there when I woke up. I found him in the living room in front of the fireplace.

''Hey'' I said, softly.

''Hey'' He whispered. He stood up and took my hand.

''Are you ok?" He asked.

''I think so but what is wrong with you,'' I answered.

''It's just because it is so close now,'' He said.

He took me in his arms and took me to the fireplace we sat in front of the fire and we looked at each other for a few seconds then he started to kiss my face. My nose my cheek and then my lips.

''Edward'' I whispered between two kisses. Can I ask you something, it's not that I don't know it but I would like to hear it now.

''Do you like me?'' I asked

''No'' he said.

''Do you think I'm pretty?'' I continued

''No'' he said again.

''Am I in your heart?''

''No''

''If I would go would you cry?''

''No''

After a few seconds of silence he took my face in his hand and said...

''I don't like you I love you! I don't think you are pretty, I think you are beautiful. You aren't in my heart, you are my heart if it would still beat it would only beat for you. If you would go, I wouldn't cry I would die...''


End file.
